Night Out
by dannylover934
Summary: Janet and Eddie spend their first night out together without the baby. Note: not all chapters will be M, Second chapter up, rated PG.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night Out

A/N: This story incorporates prompts I got. Greengal1996 wanted to see Eddie be nervous on the first time out of the house for both of them. She also thought that the idea of the Garrett men watching her was a funny one and I agree. This is a multi-chaptered fic with one chapter being mature. It will be marked at the top as such and doesn't have to be read for the whole story to be understood.

Disclaimer: Charlotte belongs to me. All other characters belong to ABC.

Chapter One

Rating: PG

Janet and Eddie had been parents for four months and they loved (almost) every minute of it. Every smile, every movement, every time she grabbed their fingers was a moment to be treasured. Sure, there were some moments Janet would rather forget; her meltdown at the prospect of leaving Charlotte for the first time being at the very top of that list. Now, however, not only was Janet able to leave for work, she was actually contemplating spending some time away that didn't involve stale beer and townies.

Eddie was on the same page as his wife. He had been working days as was necessary for his job and Janet worked nights to make it easier on the baby. And as good and it was for Charlotte, that's how hard it was for her parents. They never saw each other! On the rare day off, one would sleep while the other would take care of Charlie (inexplicably, that nickname was growing on Janet much to Eddie's joy). After a week straight of not seeing each other for more than a hello, goodbye, peck-on-the-cheek as they run out the door, Eddie had enough. He loved his daughter more than life, but he loved his wife too, and not spending any substantial time with her was driving him crazy.

Owen suggested doing something that he and Allison had done after Caitlin was born. They'd gone out to dinner then gotten a hotel room and stayed the weekend. He said it did wonders for them and they felt so much more relaxed and refreshed when they got back to the 'real' world.

Eddie was all for it, but Janet was a little hesitant when he told her about it. "You know I trust Phil completely," Janet started, "but a whole weekend? What if something happens and Charlie needs to go the hospital1? Pizza Girl usually works on the weekends so its doubtful that she'll be able to be here. "

"No worries," Eddie reassured her. "We'll get Hannah to do it. She loves Charlie." Seeing that Janet was still having doubts, he put on his puppy dog face. "Please, Janet. We really need this. I feel like I haven't seen you in months and I haven't _been_ with you since Charlie was born."

Janet tried to look annoyed, but had a hard time covering her amusement. "Oh, I see. It's all about the sex. You just want me for my body."

Eddie grinned. "Not just your body. You do fry up a mean chicken."

Janet swatted at him then laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "Ok," she said as they wrapped their arms around each other. "I'll call Hannah and see if she can watch Charlie."

Eddie kissed the top of her head and then they just stood there, enjoying the feel of each other. The silence was broken as Janet started laughing. "What?" He asked.

She pulled back to look at him; she smirked and gestured to his pants. "You're gonna have to put that thought on hold 'til the weekend, Latekka."

Eddie's face lit up with a cheshire grin; not even bothering to look sorry, he said, "Hey, what do you expect? I have a beautiful woman in my arms that I desperately want to make love to and you think little Eddie is gonna be still? Hah."

Janet quirked an eyebrow. She gave his body a slow appraising look. "Not so little," she argued. Eddie gave a proud grin and then pulled her back into his arms. Janet leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You're not the only one who's missed being together. When I get you alone, I'm gonna--" Her sentence was cut short by their daughter's high pitched cries. Eddie groaned loudly and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Sorry, baby," Janet apologized, "I gotta go take care of the other baby."

As she walked up the stairs, Eddie called after her, "I'll make the reservations and then I'll call Hannah!" Eddie smiled as Janet's laughter floated back down on him. Damn, but he loved that woman!

1. greengal made gave me the idea that Phil wasn't such a hot choice as babysitter if no one was around if something bad happened. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Night Out: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: ABC owns everyone but Charlie. She belongs to me. Do not use without permission.

Eddie made the reservations for two weekends away and then immediately called Hannah. Unfortunately she was going away to a conference on something veterinary related that weekend. His next call was to Pizza Girl and as expected, she was going to be working all that weekend. He tried Owen next, but he had his kids that weekend and even though Eddie knew Owen would say yes, he told him not to worry about it. Owen spent so little time with his kids as it was that Eddie knew that he really needed that weekend.

Eddie's next try was Nick. Nick had been babysitting Charlie quite a bit and had quickly agreed. He was a bit wary of doing it on his own and decided to go over and watch her with Phil. It was a good plan until Phil came down with the measles the day before the big weekend. No one was quite sure how a man who rarely left the house caught such a contagious disease, but the culprit was quickly rooted out as Pizza Girl. She had been around her nephew who had them and must have passed it onto Phil who never got them as a kid.

Eddie about gave up hope on his and Janet's romantic weekend until a solution was thought of by the ever clearheaded Commander. He still had Ronnie's old crib in the garage in surprisingly like new condition. It took about two hours to get everything ready and before they knew it, they were dropping Charlotte off at the Garretts.

After Janet and Eddie asked a million questions, gave them the phone numbers to every place they would be, and said their goodbyes, Nick finally shoved them out the door. As they walked back to the car, Janet burst out laughing. At her husband's questioning look, she explained, "I am so glad that you and I are getting time to ourselves, but I'm almost sorry that we're not staying for a bit. I would pay good money to see the three of them watching a baby."

Eddie joined her in laughter at that thought. "True enough." He said and pulled her into his arms. "But as much as that would be something to see, I _need_ this time alone with you. In fact, how about we skip dinner?"

Janet pulled away from him, smiling. "No can do babe. I need food." She gave him a smoldering look as he opened the door for her. "Besides, good things come to those who wait." Eddie groaned and then rushed to the driver's side. The end of dinner couldn't come soon enough for him!

Their restaurant of choice was a small establishment just outside of town. Janet wanted to go back to Hugo's Hideaway, but Eddie didn't want to be that far away from home in case something happened.

Janet actually thought it was cute the way he kept checking his phone to see if there were any messages from Nick. Janet always thought that when this moment came, she would be the one to freak out and worry to death, but Eddie seemed to be monopolizing that role. Not that she minded; she loved how fiercely he loved Charlie. Besides, once they got to the hotel, she knew she could make him forget everything but her.

Meanwhile, Nick was having a blast watching his little brother try and change a diaper. When Charlie had started screaming a few minutes before, Ronnie jumped up from his seat and ran to her so fast Nick thought he looked like the roadrunner. A barrage of 'what's wrong, why's she crying?' followed and Nick could barely contain his amusement as he told Ronnie that it was probably just a dirty diaper. Sure enough, here they were, Ronnie changing his first diaper and Nick laughing his ass off. Even Charlie was looking up and her "Uncle Ronnie", laughter and amusement crinkling her features.

"Why am I doing this again?" Ronnie complained as he struggled to get the fresh diaper on.

"Because someday I'm going to have kids and you will be the _actual_ uncle so you will be obligated to baby-sit. You need to learn."

"Yeah but did we have to start with a number 2 diaper? I mean, jeez, what are they feeding her?" Ronnie ignored his brother's laughter as he finally got the diaper on. Accomplishment lit up his face as he lifted her up. Holding her head, he kinda jiggled her bottom. A big smile spread across his face. "Hey it stays on and everything!"

Nick smiled. "Good job, little bro." Nick was about to reach over and take her but was stopped by a phone call. Without even looking at the caller ID he knew who it was. "Hey Eddie," he said when he opened his phone. "How's dinner since the last time I talked to you? Have you gotten past the appetizers yet?"

On the other end of the line, Eddie was in hall outside the men's room. "Ha ha, Nicky. Very funny. Listen, I just wanted to see if she was doing ok." Eddie listened as Nicky filled him in on what had happened since the last time he called and that consisted of some drooling and a dirty diaper. "Well, did you remember the cream? She's had a bit of a rash and she gets cranky if you don't—" His sentence was cut short as the phone was plucked out his hand. Behind him stood his very amused, yet slightly frustrated looking wife.

"Hey Nick. Yeah, yeah. Ok, thanks for the update. I promise, this will be the last call you get for awhile. If you need anything, call my phone. Ok, thanks. Bye." Janet hung up and then turned off the phone. She stuck it in her purse and then cocked her head. "Listen I know that you're worried, but this night was supposed to about us. But I know that's its hard being away from her so if you want to go back and do this some other time, we can."

Eddie stood still for a minute just taking in the amazing view that was his wife. It struck him at odd moments how lucky he was. When he saw her singing "Saturday Night" while doing the dishes or humming to Charlie as she fed her; just simple things that filled him with an overwhelming sense of love. Now was one of those moments. She had been hesitant to leave Charlie but she did it because she knew it was important to him. And now here he was, spending their time together calling Nick every ten minutes. But not anymore. He trusted Nick and he was going to put all his energy into making his wife feel as lucky and happy as she made him. "No need for that, Janet. I'm ok now. I think that we can get back to our weekend. Sorry I almost ruined it."

Janet smiled and hugged him close. "You didn't ruin anything. I love that you're the one who's worried more than me. It's a nice change. A lot of guys would just be hurrying through dinner so they could get to the good part of the evening but you care about Charlie. That makes me happier than you know." Eddie kissed his wife deep and long and then led her back to the table. The time for worrying and hurrying was over. He was just going to enjoy this time alone while he could.

TBC…


End file.
